


Marks on Her Skin

by queenhomeslice



Series: Soul Marks [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chubby Reader, Confessions of love, Curvy Reader, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto and his soulmate give themselves to each other
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Soul Marks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631761
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Marks on Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

They’re barely in the door before Prompto is grabbing her wrists and pushing her up against the gilded hotel wall. He kicks the door shut with his designer boot and it slams shut, effectively drowning out her moans as Prompto twists his fingers into her thick hair and yanks her head to the side so that he can bite at the soft junction of neck and shoulder. It’s here where her scent is the strongest—peach blossom and lavender, liquid sunshine. Her skin is _so_ soft, and it gives so easily under his teeth. He sucks a bruise into her—and then he _bites_ , and she threads her own fingers through his hair and pulls hard, but Prompto doesn’t let up. Her moans only spur him on, and his slacks are uncomfortably tight. He pulls away, breathless, and he licks his lips and levels his gaze at her. 

___________ looks so debauched already, and they’ve barely begun. Her plump face is flushed a deep crimson, eyes darkened over with lust, full lips hanging open, breath coming out in short, staccato pants. Prompto allows himself a sensual smile. “Oh, sweetheart,” he coos. “Fuck, I can’t believe it’s you. I’ve--I’ve waited so long, and now here you are, in my arms...” 

She giggles shyly and casts her eyes down, hugging her handbag to herself. “I never...to think that I even have a soulmate, and that it’s...that it’s _you_...handsome, rich, kind...” 

Prompto cups her cheek and bids her to look at him. “___________, you’ll never have to be alone ever again. I’ll take care of you, you can live in the Citadel with me and Noct...” 

“The _king_ ,” she breathes reverently. “Prompto, are you sure that I would be accepted by your friends? I’m not nobility, I’m just...me. Plain.” 

“I’m not nobility either,” Prompto laughs. “Just be yourself. Noct’ll love you. A friend of mine is a friend of his. And fuck—you're much more than a friend, aren’t you?” 

____________ smiles and nods, hand coming up to feel the bruise on her neck. “So uh...are you gonna make more of these, or...?” 

Prompto inhales sharply and begins to hurriedly shuck out of his clothes. “You’re overdressed,” he mutters. 

They slot together like nothing Prompto has ever known. Everything about her is intoxicating—the way she’s so pliant in his arms, underneath him, on top of him—he takes her any way she lets him. At the beginning she’d muttered something about being _too heavy_ but Prompto doesn’t believe in such nonsense. She feels like a damn marshmallow beneath his fingers, all soft and feminine curves, so much skin for his teeth and hands to explore. He spends a good half-hour kissing her expanse, despite her protests of _fat_ and _stretch marks_ and _hair_ and Prompto couldn’t care less. She’s beautiful, her body even more so, and the way she sings for him is the new soundtrack to his life. He kisses all her insecurities—once, twice, ten times—all of the places that she says are ugly. Prompto calls her crazy, laughs, and assaults her mouth again to prove his point. 

When he slides inside of her, stars explode behind his eyes and the universe converges to a single point—here, in this hotel room, between their two bodies. She’s writhing and crying underneath him—she screams his name, sends curses and prayers alike to the gods above—and Prompto feels a tightness around his heart that he’s never felt before. 

“Hey,” he sobs, as he slows his thrusts, pausing to just feel her slick wet heat flutter around him like the finest silk. “Look at me.” 

She bites her lip and finally obeys, peering up at him through half-lidded eyes. Both of her hands are splayed out on his chest, gripping his flushed freckled skin. The skin around her eyes is tear-stained and there’s moisture even now in the corners, ducts working overtime in the onslaught of pleasure. Her thick legs are thrown over his shoulders, bending her in half. She yields so easily to him, it knocks Prompto breathless. 

“I love you,” whispers Prompto as he kisses her tenderly. 

She chokes out a sob and kisses him back. “I love you too,” she whispers, gyrating those wide hips and pulling him deeper, gripping his cock like a vice. 

Prompto whines and mutters, “Oh, _fuck_ ,” as he begins to move again, staking his claim on her. Nothing will ever feel so good as the feel of his soulmate underneath him, open and willing and giving him _everything_. 

Later, in the night, Prompto falls asleep, completely satisfied and at peace for the first time in his life. He never even bothered to put on pajamas, and __________ is curled up against his body, dozing quietly. Prompto swallows hard and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, then kisses her forehead. It doesn’t matter that he’s in a hotel in a foreign country—with his soulmate, he’s always _home_. 


End file.
